Porn Star Dancing
by Uchihagetsu-san
Summary: This is pretty much the "I need more practice in writing naughty stories" story, but at least it has somewhat of a plot. I would say 18 but I'm pretty sure those of you who are not, won't care. CRITICISM NEEDED. FemNaruto AU. Read at your own risk. K? K.


"Hey Ino-pig." Sakura Haruno says as her green emerald eyes look up from the luminous mirror to see the reflective happenings of what was going on behind her. She held a small silver tube that held her favorite color of red that went perfectly with her natural pink locks and healthy blush of coloring on her cheeks from the warmth of the insulated warehouse they worked in. Sakura was speaking to her best friend and co-worker, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura spoke louder than before to the platinum blonde, pale blue eyed girl sitting next to her, dutifully concentrating on putting her insanely expensive mascara on perfectly to be ready for her upcoming shoot in less than an hour.

"What?" Ino hissed, carefully putting on her mascara with as much concentration the usual airhead could muster.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked turning her body and pointing her perfectly manicured fingers in the direction of the office.

Ino sighed loudly, for dramatic effect, and swiveled her seat to turn a full 180 degrees to see whom her best friend was pointing to. Seeing all the usual crew the studio had, Ino looked past the men setting up scenes and to the front office where the they always had to clock in before getting to work to see her boss, a busty woman in her late 30's with lightened blonde locks in a twisted bun and brown eyes focused on the girl in front of her. The girl was about Ino's age, about 22, or a little younger. Her hair was the most vibrant of blonde hues Ino has ever seen, and even from such a distance, Ino could tell she had brilliant blue eyes that shined.

"Well, since you usually don't care about the 'smelly workmen', I'm guessing you're talk 'bout the blonde talking to Tsunade." Ino said as she turned her chair back to facing the luminous mirror before her, hell bent on perfecting her lashes before she was called to shoot.

"Yeah," Sakura grumbled as she too went back to applying her make up, "_her._" Sakura said 'her' with so much distaste, it was as if the girl had kicked Sakura's precious all white Chihuahua she named Snowflake who was almost as pampered and spoiled as Sakura herself was.

"Forehead," Sakura growled at the childhood nickname, "She's a young, good looking girl who's currently speaking to the boss. Who else would she be?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as her friend continued, "She's our new co-worker, duh."

Ino applied a small amount of pink lip gloss to her lips. Unlike her long time friend, Ino liked to keep things simple with her makeup, only getting drastic when it came to her eye lashes.

"I don't like her." Sakura said.

Ino smacked her lips together, and with the ever so lovely 'pop', she turned slightly, her body in the direction of her pink haired friend, and sent her a pointed look.

"What?" Sakura asked in a taut voice.

"When do you like someone?"

Sakura smiled dreamy, "I like Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino smiled a tightlipped smile, knowing full well that the reason never liked any of her female workers was because of the Uchiha, "Just try to get to know her first, Sakura."

"Why should I?" Sakura made it a point to turn and give the young, vibrant blonde girl a sardonic look that spoke in volumes. "She looks so trashy."

Ino turned to get a better look of the girl still speaking to their boss, Tsunade. She was pretty small, Ino observed, barely reaching Tsunade's chin, were Ino herself barely reached Tsunade's eyes. Her vibrant blonde hair was loose, draping around the girl's shoulders and ending at about her waist line. Her bangs were pinned back with a black beret. Her outfit consisted of black converse, loose fitting army pants that hung off her hips, a small black tank that showed off her lower stomach, and a grey leather crop top jacket. Ino admitted her clothes were a little rough, but it showed off the girl's shapely figure.

"She looks like a whore." Sakura continued.

Ino shook her head with disapproval at her friend's words, "Might I remind you that you're a _porn star._"

Sakura laughed, turning her head from the new blonde girl and to her oldest friend, "I guess that was a bit hypocritical of me, huh?"

Ino snorted, "You think?"

"It's weird, you being the mature one." Sakura laughed.

Ino huffed and grabbed her friend's arm, "Yeah, let's go back to you being the mature one. It was so tiring!"

Getting up, Sakura kept a strong hold on Ino's arm and pulled her up, "C'mon, Ino-pig, we have a scene to shoot."

"Can you remember your lines?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't actually think there'd be lines to remember." The blonde girl said with a sheepish smile.

Tsunade laughed, "Well, there really isn't. Just a few words, _maybe _two sentences, to remember and after that, you just do the natural thing."

The small blonde smiled, "Now _that_, I can do."

Tsunade laughed loudly, "I like your spirit, kid."

"You didn't before?"

Tsunade grinned, "Nope, I thought you were annoying."

The girl shrugged her shoulders, smiled, and said, "Well, you weren't the first, and sure as hell won't be the last."

Tsunade chuckled, "Okay, kid. Now all you gotta do is give me your full name, and then you can start working."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Tsunade quickly wrote Naruto's name down, and grabbed a piece of paper from on top of her desk.

"Here are you lines," Tsunade said, giving Naruto the paper she grabbed from her desk, "and here is the room number where it will be shot at." Tsunade pointed to the right corner of the paper.

"You have 3B today, so that will be just down that wing, third door to your right. I'll have your pay check ready by Friday, and the minimum number of scenes you have to do daily is 1, after that you can leave or put in over time, just come by for another sheet."

Naruto nodded and left, going where Tsunade had pointed her too.

The warehouse was huge on the outside, but gigantic on the inside. Tsunade and her husband owned the whole place. There was only one entrance to get in, and that was where the office, clothing, and makeup were. That was only about 1/10th of the warehouse. The rest of it was separated into four halls A, B, C, and D. Hall A held the biggest rooms for production and had only six rooms to that hall. B and C held 12 to a hall while Hall D was for those amateur quick flicks. Although the studio's name is Leaf, everyone knew that the videos filmed here were solely adult movies.

Naruto quickly made it to Hall B, and made her way down the hall, to the third door on the left, and with a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Finally, you're here!" A tall man yelled. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a black bandana, dark sun glasses, and grey shorts with black slip on shoes.

Naruto jumped, startled at the strange man's yelling

The man quickly got up and inspected her. "You're small, pretty, and you have a good sized rack. You'll do! I'm director Ebisu, nice to meet you…?"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto." She smiled.

"That's a pretty stupid name." A deep voice said from behind Ebisu's large body.

Ebisu turned, allowing Naruto to see who spoke. A guy with black hair shaped like a duck was lying on a nicely made bed. His arms were under his head as he laid back and his eyes were hidden by a large pair of expensive sun glasses. He wore nice black dress shoes, a pair of black slack, a blue silk shirt, and loose black tie.

Naruto scoffed, "Says the guy wearing sunglasses indoors."

Ebisu coughed loudly.

The guy quickly got up off the bed and with two long strides; he stood before Naruto and Ebisu. He took off his sunglasses and stared at Naruto, like he was scanning her, which he probably was. His onyx yes met her bright blue ones.

"At least you have a nice body." He smirks.

Naruto looked down at her body, and cupped her breasts, "Yeah," She agreed, "I do have a nice body."

The guy scoffed, he wanted the girl to get angry with his petty insult, but she wasn't like any girl he had worked with before. Sakura would be crying about how ugly her face was right about now.

"So I guess it's good I have a personality with it too, huh? I can't really say the same for you though." Naruto said, looking up from her breasts.

"What?" The man growled, "I have plenty of personality."

Naruto smiled sweetly at the tall man, she only reached his shoulders and that was if she were tippy toeing, "I don't think being narcissistic counts as 'plenty of personality'."

"I'm surprised an idiot like you knows such a big word."

"I'm not an idiot because I'm blonde, you bastard!"

"Okay!" Ebisu yelled loudly as he clapped his hands, making both of them wince, "Let's get started! Sasuke, go over there to that corner, and Naruto go behind that wall and get ready."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the small girl in front of him, "I have a couple of rules before we start."

"I don't like face to face fucking, especially if your breath smells like shit. I don't kiss for the same reason, and I will not lick your asshole."

"Ew." Naruto spoke, "That's pretty gross, bastard."

Sasuke's neck heated up with embarrassment. He quickly tried to turn around to signal the start of shooting, but was stopped do a small hand grabbing his arm. Turning around, he lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"You're not the only one with rules, bastard." She hissed. Sasuke nodded for her to continue.

"I don't do oral, whether it's being given or received, nor do I like anal, so it pretty much going to be a bang bang boom kind of thing."

"A bang bang boom kind of thing?" Sasuke questioned.

"You get it in and go, you know. Oh, by the way, I have a lot of stamina, so you're gonna get a work out." Naruto winked and walked away.

Sasuke blinked in her direction, he wasn't use to any woman being forward with him, and most of them were all about oral, so this Naruto was pretty unreal to him. When he had checked her out before –ahem, studying- he also noticed that she had a pretty face to go along with her shapely body. The more Sasuke thought about her, and her body, the harder his throbbing member became, he didn't even need the Viagra they feed the male employee's, it was already hard and pulsing with just the thought of fucking her.

Sasuke smirked to himself; just before Naruto had come in, he was thinking about quitting. He'd never think that he would have gotten tired of having sex with faceless women without attachments, although he discovered recently that most of the women he had worked with in the past had formed a fan_ club_ dedicated to him, he had no real sexual spark with any of them. All except for the vibrant blonde he was going to work with today. If Sasuke wasn't so in control of his emotions, Sasuke would have been happily whistling while he _skipped_ to where he was supposed to be in the beginning of the film. But, no, he coolly walked to the small piece of blue tape, a reminder where the he would be standing when the film begins to roll.

Sasuke stood where he was told; patiently waiting for Ebisu to yell "Action", so he could lavish that amber skin that appeals to him so much. He briefly wondered if her golden tan stretched all over every inch of her shapely body, but quickly pushed that question away with a simple thought, he was going to fuck her anyways, so he'll know just how tan she really is. He might just even break his rules. He wanted to see her gasp in pleasure with his names on her full lips as he thrusts into her. Just the thought of that turned him on.

"Action!" Ebisu yelled as stood behind the large camera, directing it with small movements of his hands.

Sasuke took a deep breath; a new air of confidence surrounded him, an air that demanded to be desired. He calmly walked to the scene and loosened the tie, like it was said in the small script he had received just that morning. He sat on the end of the bed and began to take his shoes off when Naruto entered the scene. She had taken off her jacket, he had noted, showing her delicate shoulders to the camera. Her hair was still loose and vibrant as before, while her figure looked shapelier without the leather jacket she had donned just minutes before. She walked in front of where he sat, making sure to sway her hips sensually into the camera.

Sasuke's lips pulled into a smirk at the sight of her lusty gaze. She bit her bottom lip, and bashfully looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. His member got harder, if that was possible, as she affectionately began to rub his wide shoulders. Because Sasuke was sitting down, he had to look up into her eyes as she continued to be fixated on his shoulders. Sasuke slid his large hands to her narrow waist. He hungrily moved his hands up, underneath her tank, and kneaded her breast over her bra. He heard her growl in approval at his actions, and moved her small body towards his larger one. He lifted her shirt as she anxiously began to unbutton his silk blue shirt. He trailed light kisses over her toned sun kissed stomach as her hands moved through his silky black hair.

Naruto's small hand trailed down his sculpted stomach, trailing feather light touches across his abs. He growled as his member twitched in response to her gentle touches. The closer his body was to hers, the hungrier his body seemed to be for her. His cock was pulsing painfully in his slacks that seemed to get tighter by the minute. He growled as he lifted her, her toned amber legs wrapping snuggly around his waist, rubbing against his growing erection.

He stood up, his lips attached gingerly to the upper part of her breast, the part that was still uncovered by the pink lacy bra she wore. He threw her body roughly against the bed as he moved his body on top of hers, his erected cock rubbing against her womanly nether regions. She moaned into his ears, and his cock twitched in response. He unhooked her bra quickly, unleashing the large breasts it contained. Her pink nipples were erect, and waiting for attention. He hungrily attacked them, toying with them, as he sucked, nipped, and licked. Her body arched into his actions, moaning while she did so.

"Pants, go." She whispered in between moans. Sasuke continued to give his attention to her breasts as he moved his hands to remove his slacks, fully revealing his large erect cock, poised and ready to strike. His hands rubbed against her toned stomach until they met with her zipper, he slowly, agonizingly, pulled it down as his mouth was giving her nipples the attention they begged for. His tongue swirled and danced around her hard nipples, while his hands rubbed against unclothed pink panties and fully ignored the camouflage pants still needed to be completely taken off.

He growled when her legs were constricted to go any wider because of her pants. Sasuke stopped his menstruations with his mouth and she whined in response. He smirked at her erotic whine as he pulled off her pants and her panties at the same time. Naruto giggled at his quick, anxious, movements. He slowly got back into his last position, where his large body was on top of hers, and began to kiss her neck as his hard cock rubbed against her moistened clit. She moaned breathlessly as he slowly moved his large member against her clit, teasing her.

Her hands trailed feather light touches on his stomach, tracing the creasing of his abs. Her gentle touch left goose bumps as he unintentionally shuddered in response. He continued to rub against her, his member enjoying her moisten folds. She continued to rub his body, from the back of his muscular shoulders down to his chiseled abs, coming closer to his aching member every time. He could feel her body reacting to his, her clit getting slicker with her sweet juices as his harden cock pressed into her.

His cock was so hard, it pained him. His veins pulsed at the thought of entering her, filling her with his seed. He pushed himself up with his arms, to look into her brilliant blue eyes, and slowly leaned his head down to where their lips met. His tongue lightly traced over her full lips, begging for entrance that she allowed. His tongue slid into her moist, hot cavern as they battled for dominance. He slowly positioned his body, and as his large throbbing member filled her, she gasped hotly, allowing him to easily over power her in the battle for dominance.

Sasuke's member was now fully inside her, and he enjoyed the warmth her body had. He slowly let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her warmth wrapped around his large shaft.

"Fuck me." He heard her groan. "Fuck me hard."

He didn't have to be told twice. He moved his pelvis backwards, to where the head of his cock was only submerged in her warmth, and then quickly submerged the rest of his shaft in a quick, hard thrust. He continued his quick, hard thrusts. Listening to Naruto's moans like it was a sweet melody. Her arms moved under his arms that held his large body from crushing her small one, and her hands were placed on his upper back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, trying to allow his thrusts to go deeper.

As he felt his climax coming on, he slowed his pace down, much to Naruto's protests. He leaned his head down, to where her large breasts were, and hungrily wrapped his mouth on one of her erect nipples. He enjoyed the way her body responded to his touches. He felt her moist folds beginning to clench as a climax was about to make its way through her. He quickened his pace once more, determined for them to climax together.

His efforts were succeeded when her warmth clench lovingly on his shaft, milking it. He groaned loudly as the sensations rippled throughout his body as her sensual moans became louder. Once the high of the climax subsided, he reluctantly pulled out of her warmth and tiredly collapsed beside her with heavy breaths.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Sasuke lifted up his head to see the director, Ebisu with his hands together.

"That was _beautiful!" _He yelled out with excitement, large tears going down his face.

Sasuke deadpanned, and allowed his head to fall back on the bed. He felt a small shift in the bed and turned his head slightly to see a fully naked Naruto with her hand holding her head, smirking at him.

"So… what happened to 'no face-to-face fucking'?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Idiot." He got up from the bed and walked towards the coat rack that was put out of camera view that held two plush white robes. He quickly grabbed one and threw it towards Naruto and quickly put on the other.

Sasuke turned towards Ebisu, "Are we done?"

Ebisu nodded happily before going back to giving his trusted camera all of his attention.

Sasuke smirked and looked towards Naruto who had already put on the robe and was collecting her discarded clothing.

"Let's go take a shower." He said as he watched her bend over to pick up her pink lacy bra.

"With you?" She scoffed, "No thanks." And with the last of her discarded items picked up, she confidently made her way out of the room. Sasuke looked at her behind as she left.

She had just rejected him, after she had just finished having sex with him. Maybe liking the idiot wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
